brother loveing
by sasuke's gals
Summary: Sasuke isn't looking forward to his older brother's return. But his feelings change, when something rather unexpected happens!


Hey yall diz is our first story so please be gentle!! Haha enjoy x!  
Chapter 1- the reunion 

The lip quivered of the young Uchiha as his brother slowly approached him. Their reunion was here and Sasuke was nervous as hell! His older brother Itachi was not the best person to talk to, and Sasuke felt an awful lot of hate for him, as he did kill his family!  
Why the hell is he coming back? How could he come back like nothing has happened after all the pain he caused me? Why ni-san why?  
The Uchiha clenched his fists as Itachi arrived, and with a gentle handshake pulled Sasuke into a hug. "Little brother" He whispered in sasuke's ear. As they both pulled away Sasuke forced a smile for his brother and they both headed to the Uchiha mansion.  
Looks were given and small whispers were heard from the fan girls of young Sasuke. "Look its Itachi Uchiha!" One girl Sakura smirked "He's almost as hot as Sasuke, maybe he will take me... unlike Sasuke."  
(A/N-HAHAHA FUK U SAKURA!) "Why is that trader back?" A second girl shouted. Itachi's face remained blank until a voice was heard saying "GO HOME! MURDERER!" At that moment Itachi turned round with great fury, to see a young boy with the name of Neji! "What was that Hyuga?" Itachi said, trying not to beat the shit out of Neji. Seeing Itachi's eyes narrow and his blank expression turn into pure hatred, Neji Slowly backed away, before cowardly saying "KIBA DID IT!" Kiba looked at him and growled. "Watch your step kid!" Itachi said, squaring up to Neji!  
WHAT THE HELL? Sasuke thought SO HE COMES HERE, THINKING HE IS EVERYTHING AND STARTS SQARING UP TO MY FRIENDS!? WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS  
"Come little brother, we have some things we need to discuss." Itachi smirked, looking back at his younger brother, with a weird look in his eye.  
As they entered the Uchiha mansion, Itachi watched his brother run up the stairs into his bedroom. "I know exactly where you are hiding! Still playing these stupid games, like when we were younger, back when mom and dad were here! They never loved you!!! You will have to grow up sometime Sasuke; otherwise I am going to have to make you!" He said, slowly making his way up the stairs after his brother. He opened the door, having to dodge a flying kunai, which lodged itself into the wall behind him. A tearful Sasuke came forcefully at his brother, Itachi catching the punches he failed to hit his older brother with. Itachi held both of sasuke's wrists tight, forcing him to look Itachi straight in the eye! Staring into each others eyes Itachi pulled Sasuke forward by his waist with much force, engaging him in a more than brotherly kiss. Sasuke gasped as Itachi's hands slowly made their way down his back and slowly lifted his top. Sasuke was trying to resist, but failing miserably. After a short period of time, Sasuke gave in and threw his arms around his brother, the two only breaking lip contact for a second while Itachi pulled sasuke's shirt of his sweaty body. Itachi then made his way from sasuke's lips down onto his neck, nipping it slightly. Sasuke could not resist, as the thought of it being utterly wrong, only made the pleasure his brother was causing a lot stronger! By this time, Itachi had already removed his own shirt and pants revealing everything but his member. Sasuke's eyes swiftly made their way down Itachi's well built chest and muscled torso. Licking his lips, Sasuke stroked his brother's long hair as Itachi made his way down to Sasuke's pants. He pulled them down, along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked and some what vulnerable. Itachi then put his tongue onto the head and began to swirl it quickly round, until making his way all the way down his member. The moans and cries of pleasure coming from his brother were giving Itachi an excited buzz all the way through his body.  
"NI-SAN!!... (Pant pant)...Don't... (Pant)...Stop!!!!... OH ITACHI!!!!" The young Uchiha screamed as his older brother worked him. Tasting his Precum in his hot waiting mouth, Itachi felt up and down sasuke's hot, sweaty body! Sensing that Sasuke was close, Itachi removed his mouth, before he could climax, "I...said... (Pants)...Don't... STOP!" Sasuke Moaned in displeasure. "Little brother... No worries... we are so far from Stopping!"

yay chapy 1 done!!!  
Sasuke- please review diz bitch!  
Us- OMG IT SASUKE!  
Sasuke-yeah so?  
Us- drags Sasuke in a dark room   
Sasuke-...NO...NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
